


Something

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: quill_it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is happy with what he has even if it isn't much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something

Harry treated Scorpius like shit, but that never stopped him from coming back. And back and back and back. He could remember, maybe the third time or even the fourth, laying on his back in Harry's bed and staring at a picture of Mrs. Potter as Harry shucked his robes and set his glasses down on the bedside table. In a fit of bravery, he told Harry that Ginny was beautiful.

"You're so young," Harry had laughed and slid under the covers. He wasn't young. He was _seventeen_, so he was an adult. His father had said the same thing when he struck Scorpius' name from the Malfoy Will and ran him out of the house. _You're an adult now._

Now he had a flat of his own that Harry paid for (out of the Black family money, he'd told Scorpius, which the older man seemed to think was the funniest thing he'd ever said to anyone). He usually stayed there alone, but Harry would show up during the week. Sometimes he'd have a difficult mission and would show up bloody and hard from the get-go, and Scorpius would lay back and let him do whatever.

It was better than nothing, he thought, to have even a fraction of something.


End file.
